Betrayal
by purehimesama
Summary: Naru and Mai had their differences aside. Naru changed for their relationship and her was serious. but what if News would ruin that day.   two of the people close to him has betrayed him, but can he take one back and leave the other?
1. Chapter 1

Lost

Chapter 1: Naru

I glanced at her preparing tea and I try to ignore Lin's nagging. I continued to look at Mai but something attracted my attention to lin. "Gene's alive" Lin said. "What did you say?" I immediately stood up and listened again. "Gene's alive" Lin said loudly, we then heard the sound of a plate falling. It turned to my attention that it was Mai.

I ran to the kitchenette and looked at her picking up the small pieces. "oh, Naru… I'm so sorry about this" she said trying not to look at me. "Mai, you heard that correctly, right?" I asked helping her out. "Ye- yes." Mai said as if she's hiding something. She threw the pieces in the trashcan then swept the floor.

"Naru, can I take the day off tomorrow?" she asked looking at me with sad eyes. "You know we have a client tomorrow" I said sighing walking to the couch.

"I'll ask Yasu to take my place" Mai said. Lin just listened to us. Mai's voice now was so fragile. It's like I don't want her to break down. "fine" I nodded.

It has been half a year after I told them my real identity and who gene was. But not even they helped.

"how can he still be alive?" I looked at Lin then crossed my legs. "4 years in Coma, and now walking around japan." Lin said. "Oh well, we better look for him now" I looked at Mai walking out the door.

I stood up and stared at her from the window. She was running towards a post where a man was standing there. I looked closely at the man. "Gene" as if struck by lightning I found him, but why was he there, why was he with Mai.

I observed their actions and their movements, as my eyes widen. They were kissing. With frustration I threw the papers I was holding to the side and kicked the glass table.

"Naru!" Lin shouted as I fell, kneeling down. "what's happening to you?" Lin asked as Matsuzaki, Hara and Takigawa entered. "woah, what happened here?" Takigawa looked around the messy office. I glared at all of them. I stood up then took my Ipad. "I will be at my office" I said coldly.

I slammed the door and walked to my desk and stared at two pictures. The picture to the right was the picture of Mai with me in our first date the next one was with my twin.

I took out a small purple jewelry box and opened it. "I was going to propose to her in marriage" I closed it and threw it at the front.

What I saw was a lying brother with my cheating girlfriend.

Kazuya Shibuya

**Since there are stories that Naru's evil, my story is when Naru is betrayed by two closes to him. **


	2. Chapter 2

YesterDays.

Chapter 2: Gene

After sometime in life, I always knew that someday my younger brother will be a star of everything. But what I didn't know was that, I needed to die.

At such young age I travelled to japan but then later on got in a crash. However, the blurry image of me being crashed was somehow vivid, seeing a beautiful, tall, and brunette.

I wasn't alone. When I crashed, another man, black hair but brown eyes lay by my side bloody. As I touched his hand it's as if my vision was transferred to him. The man stood up and fell in the lake. The lady with brunette hair was scared and worried of my condition. She knelt infront of me then called for help. Then after some minutes darkness

During my sleeping stage I would often visit Mai, she looked like the beautiful brunette lady who saved me before. With her I can see my brother, but not him knowing I still exist.

Mai is sweet as ever. She would visit me in the hospital thus helping me getting contact to her. She read me stories while I was asleep. And for 4 years she visits me every once a week.

After the 4 years of slumber, Mai was there by my side. She held my hand when I first moved. But the weirdest thing was when I opened my eyes I saw two figures (1) Mai, herself and (2) the lady who called for help.

I stayed in the hospital for almost half a year just to recover. Mai would use her money from her job. She once told me that she has a boss who looks like me. At first, I wouldn't believe it.

But during her mid-terms she left her wallet in my hospital room. I opened and saw Mai with my younger brother "Noll" in a picture and oh how painful it was to stare at them. Mai was smiling as usual and Noll was wearing black.

Mai didn't notice that I touched her wallet. I continued to help her in her studies.

Finally I was released and Mai was working in SPR. I was happy and I wanted to surprise her myself and so I stood next to a post. And saw her almost crying. I smiled. "Mai." I said softly. "gene" she cried then ran to me. I could smell my brother's scent all over her, the aroma of her tea as well. I lift her chin then looked at her eyes.

"Mai." I said once more gently closing my eyes and pressing my lips on her.

-Eugene Davis

YES! Chapter 3 will be longer I promise.. REVIEW PLEASE so I will know it is a nice story!


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorrow

Chapter 3: Mai

I open my eyes and for instance sat up. I doubted whether or not the kiss yesterday was real. "no it can't be" I dropped my head down, then scratched my head. I turned my head and glanced to the clock it was already 8:01 am. "Crap! I'm going to be late" I stood from my bed then fixed it.

After some time, I finished fixing and cleaning myself. I looked at my phone and noticed something odd. "that's weird, Naru didn't text me good night last night" I ignored it then ran out for a cab.

* * *

><p>"You're late" He used his cold voice. I sighed. "yes..yes" I constantly closed the door then gasped as he pinned me on the door. "na..naru!" I became alarm. "what were you doing with a man yesterday" I remained silent looking down. "tell me!" he gripped my hands tighter. I was meek and I didn't say a word. <em>How can naru know of it? Did someone tell him about gene? <em>My thoughts ran wild.

"Naru, you're hurting me... stop" I looked at him as I noticed I was already crying. Naru's eyes were stunned. He looked down then looked upset and disappointed. "Were you cheating on me?" he asked with a sigh.

I gave a sudden answer. "NO!" I looked at him. "I'm not that kind of person! You know that!" I looked at him with worried eyes. "Tell me, who was that man who kissed you?" He yelled and I turn around. "Just someone I knew before" I cried. I cried and I cried. I covered my face on my hands.

_I promised gene not to tell, NAru. I'm sorry' _I said in my head. I tried looking at him but I couldn't.

I stood up hearing a knock and it was a client

* * *

><p>For 8 hours Naru and I didn't talk but after giving him his tea he looked at me with the usual glare then said.<p>

"we're breaking up"

His voice with those words echoed in my head. "wha..what?" I looked at him as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I said we're breaking up" He glared to me, his death glare. "no." I shook my head. I looked at him then gripped on to his polo. "no! don't say that!" I said as I shook him.

"you started it, you've become unfaithful to me, you have become a dishonest woman and a cheating girlfriend. You have no right. Now, you are my assistant and only my assistant." He looked at me as if I was a criminal; I fell on my knees crying.

I tried standing up and wiping my tears. "I quit then!" I angrily looked at him crying.

He smirked. "if you're going to quit then…" he grinned then threw me down on the floor as my legs were exposed . "I have to get something that no other man can have" I shivered.

I could hear the rain showering. "no… not now"

I tried crawling backwards. "shh.. Don't worry I'll take good care of you tonight" he said getting close to me as he took off his top. **(A/N: I Imagined Naru with abs) **

"they say the equivalent of a man's broken heart is like physical pain of a woman in her first" Naru reached for my shoulder then carried me to his office.

"Naru! Let go off me!" I yelled moving my body struggling out.

He placed me on the floor then started to touch me everywhere. As he was touching my breasts, I accidentally touched his bulge. He smirked evilly then pulled out his member. He angrily pulled out my panties with my skirt still on

His fingers ran to my slit. One of his fingers went in he thrusts it hard wriggling it inside. "na..Naru" I moaned out his name. I arch my back moaning gripping on the carpet. "please… stop" my head moved side by side. He moved his fingers deep and faster. I could hear the wet noise of my slit. "Mai, I can't you're all wet" He continued shoving his fingers on my slit. "Na..naru! Stop please I'm at my limit!" I yelled out from the tip of my tongue. His hungry kisses stopped my yelling. As his fingers were deep inside I came crying. Cum started to flow from my slit to my skirt.

"Mai, you're mine.. You're mine alone and I will be the one to first taste you" Naru looked at me down still crying as if heartless he lifts my legs and felt his member on my slit. "No…." I continued crying.

He leaned forward as his member swiftly broke my hymen. "iiiie!" I could feel the pain. It hurts, it really does. I moved my legs trying to stop his movements. He thrust inside me. I moaned with every thrust. I could feel his member hitting my womb. With the mix of pain and pleasure, I was able to moan and cry at the same time.

He started groping my breasts pinching my nipples. Then he licks it and sucks my breasts. "Naru…" I moaned once more as his thrust then became faster and harder. "no! Naru, I'll go crazy if you do so~" I said but he continued with every touch, lick and suck.

"Naru! I'm going to cum!" I shouted as I moaned and stopped crying. It was feeling better. Naru thrusts even more and more. I reached my climax. "pull it out!" I shouted. "pull it out" When he hits my deepest part he came plenty.

"no.. naru, stop it.. its to much…. " I cried once more. _'its my ovulation….'_

-Mai Taniyama

**What would you think would happened next?**


End file.
